Top Secret
by Shealtiel
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core." Rated for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language. AU, Marauder Era. SB/OC.
1. January 4th, 1968

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the official rewrite of **_**Top Secret**_**! Better, longer, more in depth and, hopefully, much more accurate to J.K.'s world. For those of you just beginning this journey, enjoy. For those that may have been part of the old trip we were taking, I sincerely hope you enjoy this **_**much**_** more than you enjoyed the last one!**

**Very quickly, before we begin, I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_**, and I suspect I never shall. I do, however, enjoy it, and I hope you all enjoy my version of it.**

**This IS an Alternative Universe story, which means that things don't happen the way they were described in the **_**Harry Potter**_** books, but I hope you all enjoy it anyhow. If you're all **_**very**_** good, there may be a sequel.**

**Now, without further ado (I feel we've had much too much ado already), **_**Top Secret: The Rewrite**_**!**

**-|XXX|-**

**Thursday, January 4th, 1968  
4:21pm  
My Bedroom**

I had a fight with Charity today.

She was all, "Hey Rose, did your mum name you? She should have named you thistle instead. You certainly don't smell like a rose." It made me really angry. But after she said that, her hair turned this awful green colour that looked like throw up. It was so gross. I don't know how it happened though. Ugh, imagine having puke green hair forever. So gross.

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N2: I know, this chapter is measly and I've written four times its length in A/Ns already, but just give me a few more minutes of your time.**

**Just wanted to mention a **_**few**_** more things. 1. As this is an AU story, Peter is completely of my own making, looks and personality wise. He is no longer the pitiful chubby kid who follows J and S around, worshiping them, so try to keep an open mind towards him. This brings me conveniently to 2. All the characters, in my imagination, somewhat resemble these people:**

**Rose – Carey Mulligan  
Lily – Karen Gillan  
Sirius – Gaspard Ulliel (SO FINE!)  
James – Darren Criss (this is probably the most out there for me... I don't really imagine James like this)  
Remus – Andrew Garfield (siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh)  
Peter – Jamie Bell (he proves it is possible to look like a rat and **_**also**_** be super cute)  
Severus – Louis Garrel.**

**Just thought that may interest you. Peace out.**

**-|XXX|-**


	2. June 22nd, 1969

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Tuesday, April 22nd, 1969  
8:41pm  
My Bedroom**

I got angry at Charity again today. She's so nasty now. I don't know what happened. We used to be so close. Anyway, she ended up on the roof that surrounds the quadrangle, but I don't know how she got there. One second I was hideously mad and the next, she was on the roof across the courtyard. It was so weird. All these really strange things keep happening! A few weeks ago those flowers Mum planted in the front yard that I didn't like were completely dead and wilted the next morning. A few months ago, there was that thing with the cars, when they all started locking and unlocking in that parking lot. And then of course, Charity's mystery green hair. She couldn't even dye it out, and it took her forever to grow it out. Something's happening to me. I'm scared.

Mum just came in and told me to turn the light off.

Why do I have this really yuck feeling in my stomach?

**-|XXX|-**


	3. December 25th, 1969

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Thursday, December 25th, 1969  
6:09pm  
Lounge Room**

Mum and Dad bought me a record player for my room. It's so cool. I can't believe it! I got some new clothes too. This really beautiful dress and some cute white pants and some tops as well.

The real thing I wanted to write about though was that the wrapping paper caught fire today. It was all in this big pile, and I opened my last present (the record player) and I was just so excited I squealed, and then the paper set on fire. But the thing is, it wasn't near anything that could have set it off. No type of heat and no matches or cigarettes or anything. It was so weird! It scared me. But Dad was quick. He tipped his coffee on the small flame, and it went out. But still, it was scary. I just wish I knew what was going on. I think something's wrong with me.

Anyway, I'm supposed to be playing the new game we got with the rest of my family.

**-|XXX|-**


	4. March 11th, 1970

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Wednesday, March 11th, 1970  
5:33pm  
Kitchen Bench**

I killed every bug in the house. I don't even know how it happened. Last night there were a bunch of flies in my room, and they kept buzzing in my ears so that I couldn't sleep, but when I woke up this morning, there were dead insects all over the house. Mum had to sweep the whole house again, even though she'd just done it yesterday. I felt terrible, but I couldn't say anything. She'd just say I was crazy.

**-|XXX|-**


	5. July 23rd, 1970

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Thursday, July 23rd, 1970  
11:52pm  
My Bedroom**

I can't sleep. I had a fight with Mum and Dad about cleaning my room, and they sent me to my room to clean it and then go straight to bed, but when I got here, everything was levitating about a metre off the ground. I don't know how it happened. I ran out and told Mum, but when she came to look, she said I was just being smart, and she sent me straight to bed. But I can't sleep, because I can't believe what happened. I'm turning into something weird. And no one will believe me.

**-|XXX|-**


	6. November 14th, 1970

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Saturday, November 14th, 1970  
11:03pm  
Lounge Room**

The electricity in this house is going crazy. All the lights are flickering, the television keeps turning on and off. I know it's my fault but I can't stop it. I'm really scared. Mum and Dad said it's just the breaker, but I don't even know what a breaker is! All I know is that I'm a freak.

**-|xxx|-**

**1:24am  
My Bedroom**

Oh no! What if I've been exposed to some kind of radioactivity and now I have weird powers or something? I can't think of any other explanation for it! I know it sounds ridiculous, but what else could it be?!

**-|XXX|-**


	7. May 28th, 1971

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Friday, May 28th, 1971  
7:51pm  
My Bedroom**

Oh my gosh. I'm adopted. My parents just told me I'm adopted.

So I got in trouble at school today for apparently throwing Charity's book on the school roof. But I didn't do it! She called me an albino because my hair is so blonde and my skin is so white, and the next thing I know, her book is flying through the air towards the roof. But I didn't even touch her! But of course, she told our teacher that I did.

So I got a detention, and Mum and Dad were upset about it, so they sat me down after school and asked me what had happened. So I told them, and they said I was lying! So then I felt like I had to tell them about all the other weird stuff that's happened to me. But they thought I was making it all up!

So then Dad starts talking about how he knows I feel like I don't fit in anywhere and that it's time they told me something about myself.

And then that's when they told me I was adopted! I can't believe this! Where are my real parents? Why didn't they want me? Do I have other brothers and sisters?

I hope Charity never finds out about this. She would have way too much fun teasing me about it.

What does this have to do with all the weird stuff that's been happening to me? It has to mean something, right? Maybe my real parents are, I don't know, special somehow...

**-|XXX|-**


	8. July 19th, 1971

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Monday, July 19th, 1971  
8:08pm  
Lounge Room**

Mum and Dad are arguing. We're supposed to be having a family meeting, but they're just arguing. Dad thinks it's real, Mum thinks it's hogwash. I don't know what to think.

I got a letter today. It was addressed to me, like this:

_Miss R. Lonsdale  
The Green Bedroom  
14 Kimpton Avenue  
Brentwood  
Essex_

I never get letters. It was in this real old style envelope. Mum and Dad have never gotten letters like that, so I was confused. I took it to show Mum, and we opened it together. This is what it said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Lonsdale,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Weird, huh? I don't know whether it's just some big joke or not. I mean, what about all those weird things that kept happening? That's why Dad thinks it's legitimate, even though he didn't believe me before.

Chris is reading over my shoulder, saying that I'm a freak for knowing the word legitimate at eleven, but it's not like I can help it. I have a thing for words. Anyway, why does it matter to him? He shouldn't be reading my diary anyway!

Speaking of Chris, he thinks it's real, but I don't know if he's just making fun of me or not. Mel thinks it's ridiculous. I don't know what to think. Could I really be a witch? And what does that even mean? I can do magic? What kind of magic? How do I get to this Hogwarts? It can't be easy to get to, as no one believes in magic anyway, so if it really is a school for magic, it'd be hidden somewhere. How are we supposed to know how to get there?

I don't know about all this. It just seems so weird. Maybe it's just talking about magic tricks and stuff. But then… I don't know. It came with this too.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Uniform  
_First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

Set Books  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_Charming Your Way Through Magic_ by Godiloc Frinz  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_A Defense Guide: Going Against The Dark Arts_ by Crenacius Crawdle_

Other Equipment  
_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

What does all this gibberish mean? And where am I supposed to get all this stuff anyway? I need to go to bed. I'm tired of thinking about all this. I'm just so confused.

**-|XXX|-**


	9. August 14th, 1971

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Saturday, August 14th, 1971  
9:12am  
My Bedroom**

A man showed up this morning, saying he was from that Hogwarts place for Wizards and Witches and all that. He's talking to Mum and Dad in the music room about what it's all about. He must be a teacher from there. I'm being called down, so I'd better go. I'll write more later.

**-|xxx|-**

**9:44am  
Lounge Room**

The man is Professor Manson and he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. But more importantly, it's all true. He showed us. He has this wand he uses to do magic, and he pulled it out and conjured a cup and a bottle of water out of thin air. And then after that he summoned the television remote control to himself where he was sitting on the couch. It was amazing. I can't wait to learn all of this. Anyway, we're going to some place called Diagon Alley with Professor Manson to buy all the supplies I'll need for school, which starts September 1st. I've got a lot of shopping to do. I'll check back in later.

**-|xxx|-**

**9:25pm  
My Bedroom**

It's a Boarding School. I mean, I knew it was, but I hadn't thought about it before. It's a Boarding School and I'll have to be away from home for ages before I can come home and see Mum and Dad and Chris and Mel again. I don't know if I want to do it.

**-|xxx|-**

**12:11am  
My Bedroom**

But it's _magic_! I can't learn that somewhere else! This is my only chance! I have to go!

**-|xxx|-**

**3:47am  
My Bedroom**

But I'll miss them so much! GAH! I don't know what to do!

**-|XXX|-**


	10. August 15th, 1971

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Sunday, August 15th, 1971  
11:38am  
Kitchen Bench**

I had a psychotic break down yesterday (and I will use the word psychotic if I want to, Chris). Of _course_ I'm going to Hogwarts. It's going to be incredible. Amazing even. I can't wait. I'll miss my family, but I'll be okay. I'll see them during the holidays and I can write letters to them and everything.

Anyway, so in light of my Boarding School freak out, I completely forgot to tell you about my day yesterday. It was literally unbelievable. Professor Manson took us to this old, run down pub called The Leaky Cauldron, but when we got inside it was full of people. Professor Manson talked to the bartender Tom for a minute and I met him. He was nice, but kind of weird. I didn't really know what to say to him. Anyway, the Professor took us behind the pub to this brick wall. He tapped on one of the bricks with his wand and a doorway opened up. It was incredible. Through the doorway was a completely hidden magical street called Diagon Alley. It had everything.

We went to the bank first. Gringotts Wizarding Bank, it's called. We had to open an account and transfer a bunch of money into the Wizarding currency, which is different, and very confusing. There are twenty-nine Knuts (which are made of bronze) in a Sickle (silver), and seventeen Sickles in a Galleon (gold). There's about £5 in one Galleon, so they convert the money like that. Anyway, that part's boring. The exciting part is that the Wizarding Bank is run by goblins. I'm not even joking. It feels like I've stepped into a fairy-tale. There was even an inscription on the door to the bank. I wrote it on my hand.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take but do not earn  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Kind of scary. Anyway, we went in, and my parents nearly fell over at the sight of all the goblins. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. They're all these short guys with stringy black hair and knobbly faces and noses. I feel nervous writing that, because what if a goblin finds out I said those things? I mean, they were real stern and grumpy and I wouldn't want to get in the way of one of them. Anyway, Professor Manson told me they run the bank because they're not allowed to possess wands.

Which brings me to the next part of the saga. We opened an account, transferred some money and hightailed it out of there as fast as we could, because it was bloody scary. Professor Manson said we'd find everything on the list in the stores on the street. He told Dad how to get back out on to Charing Cross Road from here, and then he had to leave, 'cause he had other stuff he had to do. While he was with us though, he told us a bunch of stuff about the Wizarding world. He says that non-Witches and Wizards are called Muggles, and that I'm what's called a Muggle-born Witch. That means neither of my parents are magical. Except, of course, he doesn't know that I'm adopted. Who knows whether I'm a Muggle-born or whether my parents were both magical or not? Anyway, he told us about how we get to Hogwarts too. It's totally weird. So on September 1st, we go to Kings Cross, and we have to walk through the barrier between Platform Nine and Platform Ten, so we can get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. We're going to look completely insane.

Anyway, I keep getting distracted. I was trying to talk about the stuff I bought today. So, after the Professor left, we just wondered in and out of the shops looking for everything we needed. It was pretty easy. We got the pewter cauldron at the cauldron shop, and then we went on to the stationary store and got the scales and telescope and stuff. After that we went to Madam Mulkin's and I got the three sets of robes, the cloak (which is so cool, I wish I could wear it all the time), and the gloves and all the rest of it. You know. Anyway, after that, we had to go to the book store to get all those text books (A History of Magic looks dead boring, but Charming Your Way Through Magic and A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration both look pretty interesting), and so then we put them in the cauldron and made dad carry them around. Of course, this whole time, Chris was hanging out with the owls at Eeylops Owl Emporium. So then we went there to collect him, and Mum and Dad decided to buy me an owl as a gift!

I found this beautiful golden and brown Eagle owl. He's huge. I named him Faust. He's in a cage on my desk, sleeping with his beak under his wing right now. He's so beautiful. Apparently he'll deliver mail for me and stuff, so that's awesome. I won't have to use someone else's owl at school then. I don't really know why they use owls in the first place. And how do the owls know exactly where to go? I mean, they're just animals. I don't know. I've seen so much in the last few days I don't know what to think.

Anyway, after that, we went to see Ollivander the Wand-Maker. I can't even begin to describe… wow. The wand-maker is really nice. He's old and has a raspy voice, and he's lovely. He started getting out all these wands (they're just nicely carved sticks pretty much, but they're surprisingly really beautiful) and putting them in my hand, but either nothing happened or things would go flying off shelves and stuff. Anyway, after trying every type of wand there is, unicorn tail cores, dragon heartstring cores, holly wood, elm, willow, ash, beech, hawthorn, eight inches, ten inches, twelve inches, he realised that none of them were working out. I don't know how he knew, but he thought maybe the issue was with the core. Except that he only makes wands with those three cores: dragon heartstring, unicorn tail and phoenix feather.

Anyway, so he was just standing behind the desk squinting his eyes at me, obviously thinking really hard, and then he started going, "I wonder if… no, that wouldn't… well maybe…" I swear, he stood there and just looked at me (except he was kind of staring through me, you know?) for five minutes straight just mumbling to himself. Dad had gone off with Chris and Mel to get ice cream, so it was just Mum and I standing there waiting for him to do something or pick another wand for me to try or something.

So finally he said, "I'm going to have to do something that I don't normally do. I'm not one to give up on a hard nut, so I'm going to try my last resort on you." At this point, I was completely confused, but he turned back to the cabinet behind him and pulled out this super dusty box that looked different to all the others, and he set it on the counter in front of me.

"This," he said, "is a very special wand. I didn't make this wand. Like I said, I'm making a special exception for you, because I'm interested to see what sort of Witch you turn out to be, but I have never once before sold a wand I hadn't made." I'm pretty sure I was just staring up at him all wide-eyed at this point, nodding away to every word. "This wand was made by the famous wand-maker Gregorovitch, who is a colleague of mine. He rarely makes wands now. This one though… this one is special. This wand was made with a hair from the Veela that enchanted both Salzagard Slitinher and Glodnick Glindifor (or something like that). In fact, she sparked the initial feud between them, though they must have known she was Veela."

All I had to say, of course, was, "What's… a Veela?" He didn't laugh though, which was nice of him. He just smiled gently at me.

"A Veela," he said, "is a magical creature that is, in essence, a woman. The difference, of course, is that she has a certain charm about her, a certain attraction, and most men find themselves unable to resist her. Veela are also known to have quite a temper when they are provoked." He kind of smiled all mysteriously then, so I don't know what that was about, but I'm pretty sure my mouth formed some sort of 'o' shape. Before I could ask who in the world Sargaza Senerith and Glorcid Gladiffon were, he finally pulled the lid off the box and I saw the most beautiful piece of wood I have ever laid eyes on.

It's fourteen inches long. The handle has clearly been hand-carved into an intricate pattern of twisting lines and contours, with a hollow centre. Around the stem of the wand, there's a groove carved out of the dark oak wood, leaving a lighter spiral progressing to the very tip of the wand, which comes to a definite point (that I could probably gut someone with). It's perfect. I knew it was my wand the moment I laid eyes on it.

He lifted it out of the box then, really carefully, and presented the handle to me, as he said, "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms." I guess I reached out kind of slowly, because I was a little afraid to touch it, but I eventually wrapped my fingers around the hilt of the thing, and immediately the tip burst to life, shooting green sparks kind of like one of those fountains that just bubbles up water all gently. There was the most amazing tingling sensation travelling down my arm as I held that wand.

The last thing he said to me, after the wand had been re-boxed and Mum had paid for it and everything, was kind of frightening though. He said, "You should know that to take that wand lightly might mean disaster for you." That's what he said. He was talking like he was from the Dark Ages or something. I just looked at him, and he said, "Veela hair is not a common wand core, as it is unpredictable and controls its user as much as its user controls it. For that reason, I do not use Veela hair in my own wands. I can see, however, that you are capable of handling the power in that wand, as long as you keep your guard up and don't let it control you."

It probably sounds like I'm making it up, but the way he said it all, I couldn't forget it, word for word. It was just so… startling I suppose. Very startling.

Mum wants help in the kitchen.

**-|XXX|-**


	11. September 1st, 1971

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Wednesday, September 1st, 1971  
1:40pm  
Hogwarts Express**

I'm on the train. It was so weird coming to the station and everything. Like Professor Manson said, we literally had to walk _through_ the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten, but I thought it was so weird, I couldn't do it. So we just stood there and watched it for a while, and there were actually quite a few families who we saw go through the barrier. It was so weird. One second they were there, and the next they were gone.

Anyway, finally my parents plucked up the courage to ask a family who they could hear talking about Hogwarts. They have a son who's about my age. He's really pale and thin and his name is Remus. He didn't say much, he just kind of stared at me. So we went through the barrier with them anyway, and when we got on the other side, it was amazing! There was this big red train with Hogwarts Express written on it and families all over the Platform (Platform 9 ¾ the sign said) saying goodbye to their kids and there were students hanging out of the windows of the train shouting at their parents and stuff. Once we walked through, the big clock on the Platform already said 10:57, so I had to get my big trunk on the train straight away and then say goodbye to Mum and Dad.

It was pretty sad saying goodbye to them. Mum cried. But I get to see them at Christmas, so it won't be too bad. I had to get on the train then, and I found that boy Remus and sat in one of the train compartments with him, since he was the only one I knew.

A girl named Lily and a boy named Severus came and asked if they could sit with us as well, so I've just been chatting with them. Lily's a Muggle-born, so she doesn't really know very much about magic except what Severus has told her. He lives near her, so he's been telling her all about magic and he's even taught her some spells already and stuff.

It's really cool being here. There's a snack cart that came around earlier, and I bought some stuff I've never had before. A pumpkin pasty, which was my favourite, and a cauldron cake, and then there were these Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. They're like jelly beans, but there are some _seriously_ gross flavours, so I decided to leave those, but I enjoyed the other stuff I bought.

Anyway, I'm gonna try and find out a bit more about Hogwarts before we get there.

**-|xxx|-**

**10:09pm  
Gryffindor First Year Girls' Dormitory**

So. Where do I start? Once we got off the train, this really big guy with long hair and a beard took us across this big lake on little boats. His name was Hagrid and he was nice but really hard to understand.

Once we got across the lake, he led us into the front hallway of this _giant_ castle, which I guess is the school. Then one of the Professors came out and explained the Sorting Ceremony to us. So there're four different Houses, and whichever House we get Sorted into, we do everything with that House. We eat together, sleep in the same dorms and go to classes together.

Anyway, she finally led us into the Great Hall. It's beautiful. The ceiling looks like the sky, and whatever the weather is outside, that's what the sky in the Great Hall does too. There are floating candles above four long tables that run the length of the Hall, and at the far end of the Hall from the entrance there's a table running horizontally across the Hall, and that's where all the teachers sit, looking on at the students' tables, which are vertical.

In front of the teachers' table, there was a stool and they got this old Wizard's hat out, like one of those pointy ones, and sat it on the stool. Everyone in the hall was completely silent, like they were waiting for something, and all of a sudden, one of the folds in the hat opened like a mouth and the hat started singing!

I don't remember the whole song, but the hat talked about all the different Houses and the founders of the school (who each have a House named after them). There's Ravenclaw, which has a raven as their mascot, and their colours are blue and bronze. All the really clever and smart students are in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff is yellow and black and has a badger, and they're loyal, hard-working and honourable. The Slytherins are really ambitious and cunning, and they all seem kind of proud. Their animal is a snake and the colours are green and silver. Gryffindor has a lion and the colours scarlet and gold, and Gryffindors are brave, daring and chivalrous (which I thought was only something guys could be, but I guess not).

So they called us all up one by one in alphabetical order to sit on the stool and put the hat on our heads. Lily got Sorted into Gryffindor as well as some others, and then I went up and put the hat on my head, and it fell down over my eyes 'cause it's so big. I was a little nervous, but once the hat was on, it started whispering in my ear.

It said, "You're very interesting. There's certainly a lot you don't know about yourself, but I think it's safe to say you were born to be a GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted that last bit to the whole Hall. So then I went over to sit with Lily and the other Gryffindors and they were all cheering. I was probably kinda red, but it was nice. Remus was Sorted into Gryffindor right after me as well, but Severus was Sorted into Slytherin. He doesn't seem mean enough for the Slytherins to me though. All the other Gryffindors don't really seem to like the Slytherins either. One of the older Gryffindor students told me to steer clear of them, because they just use people for their own gain most of the time. I hope Sev can still be our friend though. He seems really nice, even though he's a little awkward sometimes. I'm glad Lily and I are in the same House though. At least I have a few friends already.

Anyway, the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, made some weird speech then. He has long white hair and a long white beard that was tucked into his belt. He looked really old. Mum always says that men with long hair are hippies, so apparently we have a hippy for a Headmaster. That should be interesting.

After that, all these food dishes appeared out of nowhere on the tables. It was a pretty amazing feast. There was so much food, and I was so full by the end.

While I was eating, a real live ghost actually floated by me and said hello! (Although, I suppose he wasn't 'live' if he's a ghost, come to think of it.) I noticed then that there were a bunch of ghosts floating around. They're mostly transparent, so they're a little hard to spot at first, especially when you don't know they're supposed to be there at all.

After we were done eating and I was practically full to bursting, the Headmaster got up and made a proper speech. He welcomed us all and then went over the rules of where we can go on the grounds, banned items, curfew, things like that. It was pretty boring. He dismissed us after that, and one of the Gryffindor Prefects led us up all these staircases and past all these moving portraits and paintings. It was unbelievable. We got to this big portrait of this fat lady in one of the hallways, and the Prefect started talking to her. She could talk! I think my mouth was permanently hanging open at this point, but I was in good company, because Lily was seeing all this for the first time too. So he gave her the password, which is _Pinus Radiata_ (so I don't forget it), and the portrait opened up to reveal a hole in the wall, which all the students started climbing in. Once I climbed in, I got to see the Gryffindor Common Room, which is super cool. It's all decorated in scarlet and gold, and there are couches and beanbags and everything all through the room and around a huge fireplace and then there are two massive staircases. One goes up to the boys' dormitories, and the other one goes up to the girls'.

I have my own big four-poster bed that has curtains all around it. Lily and I are sleeping in a room with all the other Gryffindor girls in our Year Level. When I got into the room, my trunk was already at the bottom of my bed. It's all so surreal. I can't even believe all this is happening. It all feels like such a dream. It'll all hit me tomorrow and I'll probably have a mental breakdown.

Anyway, I'm _super_ exhausted after the day I've had, so I'd better get to sleep. Classes start bright and early tomorrow morning.

**-|XXX|-**


	12. September 7th, 1971

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Tuesday, September 7th, 1971  
9:03pm  
Gryffindor Common Room**

Classes have been weird, but good. The subjects are _super_ strange. We do Potions, which I'm pretty good at, although Lily's better. That's just mixing ingredients and stuff to make special potions that do different things. Some cure sicknesses or change your appearance, and you can even make love potions. It's really cool. Most of the ingredients are magical plants and herbs and some things from animals. Anyway, we also do Herbology, which is learning about plants and herbs and stuff, and it's all new stuff that I've never heard of. I guess most of it is magical.

We do Transfiguration as well, which is like, transforming things. And we'll eventually even learn to transfigure ourselves to look different! I'm really good at Transfiguration, although there's a boy in our Year that's even better than I am. His name is James. His parents are both Wizards, so he already knows some spells and stuff. He's kind of a cocky jerk though. His friend Sirius is pretty good at Transfiguration too, but he's even better at Defence Against the Dark Arts, which is one of my favourite classes. That's how we learn to defend ourselves against bad magic and magical creatures and all that sort of stuff.

I think my very favourite class is Charms though, and maybe that's because I'm the best in the class, but Professor Flitwick (who everyone says is half goblin) is really nice and he's a really good teacher. We also do Astronomy, which is probably the hardest subject, in my opinion, and we also do History of Magic, which is really boring. Our teacher, Professor Binns, is a ghost. Sirius told me that he died in his sleep one night, woke up as a ghost and went to teach his class without even noticing. He has this voice that could put you to sleep though, it's so monotone and boring. Hearing about all the things that have happened in the Wizarding world in the past can be interesting though, if I'm not falling asleep.

The last class we do is Flying. We have these brooms, and we're learning to fly on them, like real witches! Lily's not very good at it. I'm pretty good though. James is a natural, but I think he already knew how to fly from growing up with magical parents, so that's not really fair. Plus, he just brags about how good he is all the time, so it's just annoying. Our instructor, Professor Girnoff, teaches another class called Ancient Runes to older Years as well as taking First Year Flying classes.

So all up, it's been a pretty weird week. There's just so much I don't know. I've met all the other people in Gryffindor in our Year though, and they're alright. There's Lily, obviously, and then James and Sirius, who I was talking about before, and then there are four other boys in our Year. There's Peter, who's super cute and funny, and then there's Remus who's really sweet and quiet, but stares a lot. He hangs out with Lily and me. Sirius and James like to joke around a lot, and they play a lot of tricks on Peter, so Peter sometimes hangs out with us too to get away from the two of them. I think mostly they're just jealous, because people find them annoying, but everyone likes Peter because he's so nice and funny. There's also Gregory Fudge and Dirk Boot. I tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't say anything to me.

The other girls in our Year are Janice Finch-Fletchley, Georgia Clearwater and Tamara Greengrass. I don't know any of them very well, but they've all been kind of snobby to me so far. I don't know why. I hope I haven't offended them or something. Anyway, bed time. Classes are tiring and we've already got a bunch of homework I've been working hard on, and we'll probably get more tomorrow, so I should sleep while I can.

**-|XXX|-**


	13. September 23rd, 1971

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Thursday, September 23rd, 1971  
3:22pm  
Hospital Wing**

So I just Transfigured Lily into a donkey. Well, okay, not really. I just gave her donkey ears and a tail. But still. Apparently we're not supposed to be able to Transfigure people till we're in Sixth Year!

I wasn't even trying to. I was trying to turn a match into a needle! And the next thing I know, Lily's growing donkey ears! I have no idea how this happened! I thought once I got here I was going to feel like I fit in and that all the weird stuff that happened to me was normal. But I'm still a freak!

**-|XXX|-**


	14. October 18th, 1971

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Monday, October 18th, 1971  
4:19pm  
Library**

I feel like everyone's always watching me. When I walk through the hall on my way to class, everyone just stares at me. The guys will just look away if I look at them and the girls all just glare at me.

Maybe it's because of that thing that happened in Transfiguration a month ago. I didn't mean it though.

I keep getting asked if I need someone to carry my books or something. All these Second and Third Year boys in the hallway are always asking me if they can help me. Do I look helpless or something? Do they just pity me because they think I suck at magic? It's so frustrating! Lily just laughs about it, because apparently it's hilarious!

Even Sirius follows me around and always asks if I need help. Like I'm gonna break or something. Why is everyone so sure there's something weird or wrong with me? I didn't _mean_ to give Lily donkey parts!

**-|XXX|-**


	15. November 20th, 1971

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Saturday, November 20th, 1971  
5:22pm  
Gryffindor Common Room**

I just spent a couple hours watching the coolest sport I've ever seen. It's called Quidditch and it's played on broom sticks in the air. It's way better than any Muggle sport, seriously.

There are three parts to the game. Firstly, there are seven players on each team; a Keeper, three Chasers, two Beaters and a Seeker. There are three rings on either side of the field, the middle one taller than the two on either side. Each team aims toward one set of rings. The Quaffle, a mostly round ball, is passed between the Chasers towards the rings. Throwing the Quaffle through a ring scores ten points each. The Keeper's job is to stop the Quaffle from going through the rings. Then there are two balls called Bludgers that are enchanted to fly around like crazy and hit the Chasers and Seekers. It sounds dangerous, but it's not too bad, and they have a bunch of teachers watching and everything. Anyway, the Beaters have bats and they use them to hit the Bludgers at the other team. Lastly, there's the Snitch. It's a little golden ball with fluttering wings and it flies around, trying to evade the Seekers from both teams. When the Snitch is caught, and only then, the game ends. The Seeker who catches the Snitch wins a hundred and fifty points for their team. Apparently there have been professional games known to go on for weeks, and even months!

It was super cool. We won too, against Slytherin. Our team is fantastic. Most everyone thinks we'll win the Quidditch cup. Ravenclaw is our main competition, because their Seeker is really amazing, but if we can beat them, it's likely we can win, and that will help us with the House Cup at the end of the year too. I can't wait till the next game. I wish I could get out there and play too. It looks like so much fun.

**-|XXX|-**


	16. January 31st, 1972

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Monday, January 31st, 1972  
5:43pm  
Library**

You know, I thought that after Christmas and New Years, everyone might have forgotten about that whole accident in Transfiguration, but now when I even try to talk to anyone, they don't even pretend to be interested! The guys all just go red and walk away, like it's embarrassing to be seen with me, and the girls just glare and ignore me.

**-|xxx|-**

**8:22pm  
Gryffindor Common Room**

Lily says the girls are just jealous and the guys all fancy me. But seriously, that's ridiculous. I think she's just trying to make me feel better. I guess I'm just the pitiable First Year who can't do magic. Sigh.

**-|XXX|-**


	17. March 16th, 1972

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Thursday, March 16th, 1972  
12:13pm  
Great Hall**

It's lunch time. I'm having soup. I've been studying so hard for my finals and everything these past few weeks that I haven't been able to write much. James and Sirius are their usual idiot selves though, and Remus and Lily and I just have to ignore them. Peter's started hanging out with them though, which is bad news. I don't want James to turn him into a jerk too! I like Peter. But apparently he thinks all their little pranks are funny, so he's decided to join them in their quest for attention. We try and steer him clear of them because they're such a bad influence, but he doesn't really listen anymore.

Tamara's been particularly mean to me lately too. I don't know why she's in Gryffindor. She doesn't seem very brave to me. You know, we're brave and daring or something. If you ask me, she acts like a Slytherin. She'd do anything to get to the top. Oh well, the best we can do is ignore her I guess. She's not worth the time.

We're eating with Sev. He's made a lot of friends in Slytherin, so he spends most of his time with them, but sometimes he comes and eats lunch with us, like today. Him and Lily are really good friends. I guess I didn't realise before, but he's totally got a crush on her. It's funny, because she has no idea. But I don't know, he might get over it. There's this other Slytherin girl that obviously likes him a lot, because she's followed him over here and is sitting with us too, even though she clearly thinks we're below her. Her name is something silly, like Hyacinth or something equally ridiculous. I think it's some kind of flower. She's got the blondest hair I've ever seen; I might go blind from the glare. Although, you know, I'm one to talk about blonde hair. She's a few years older than us though, so hopefully we won't have to see her around too much. Anyway, Lily's been trying to get my attention for ten minutes.

**-|XXX|-**


	18. August 29th, 1972

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Tuesday, August 29th, 1972  
3:56pm  
Kitchen Bench**

Summer has been amazing. It really has. But I'm actually really excited about going back to Hogwarts. I miss Lily, Remus and Peter, and Severus a little bit. I even miss James and Sirius! A little. A very little. And you know, mostly Sirius over James. Who am I kidding? I don't miss James even a little bit.

Another year. Wow. It's weird. I can't wait to get back to it though. I feel like I was made for all this. It's just incredible. I mean, I guess I _was_ made for all this, but it still feels so surreal and out of this world. Just being back in Diagon Alley for the second time today was so strange. Going through all the stores again, getting my new books, it was all so strange. I can't wait to learn new stuff this year. I'm really excited. Two more days.

**-|XXX|-**


	19. September 13th, 1972

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Wednesday, September 13th, 1972  
11:37am  
Headmaster's Office**

So much for starting the year off with a fresh perspective. I'm just sitting here in the Headmaster's Office, waiting to be expelled or something.

So we were in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and our new Professor, Professor Gallister, had us learning about how to incapacitate pixies. So she brought one out and had us take turns on it. No one could really stun it enough to do anything except confuse it slightly, but then it got to my turn, and when I called out the Freezing Charm, it didn't just freeze the pixie. Everyone in the room was frozen!

So now I'm waiting for Professor Dumbledore to tell me my fate. I don't want to go home. I love it here. I really hope I'm not expelled.

He's here.

**-|xxx|-**

**12:28pm  
Great Hall**

Oh my gosh! That was one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me!

So Professor Dumbledore finally came into his office where I was waiting and sat at his desk in front of me. He's kind of scary, the way he scrutinises you over his half-moon glasses. So he just sits there and stares at me for a minute and I honestly didn't know what he was going to say. Then he just asks to see my wand.

Just all calmly, he goes, "Miss Lonsdale, would you kindly let me have a look at your wand?" For a second, I actually thought he was going to snap it in half. Sirius told me that's what they do to your wand when you get expelled.

So I passed it over to him and he just turned it over in his hands, looking at it and feeling the wood and stuff.

Then he goes, "This wand was not crafted by Mr. Ollivander, correct?" I just nodded because I didn't trust myself to speak at that point. "This is a Gregorovitch creation." I wasn't sure if it was a question, but I nodded again anyway, just in case.

Then he asked me, "What can you tell me about this wand Miss Lonsdale?"

"Um," was how I began, but my voice was hoarse from nerves, so I had to clear my throat before I answered. "Ollivander sold it to me. I mean, Mr. Ollivander. He said he's never sold a wand he hadn't made before. It has a Veela hair core, 14", oak wood. He said it was unpliant and resilient and good with Transfiguration and Charms. I... can't remember him saying anything else about it."

"That's perfectly fine. I believe I have all the information I need. Thank you Miss Lonsdale, you may go." Then he handed my wand back and started working on something else.

I really wanted to know what was going on, which was why I said what I did next. "Um, excuse me Professor, but do you think you could tell me why all these weird things have been happening to me?"

He looked up at me and I thought he'd be angry, but he mostly just looked like he felt sorry for me. "Of course Miss Lonsdale," he said. "Wands made with Veela hair cores are often very powerful and very temperamental magical vessels. Much like Veela themselves. This is why Mr. Ollivander chooses not to use them in his own wands. I find it very interesting that he chose to sell you this wand. I suggest, however, that you not worry too much about this Rose. You seem to be handling this wand quite well."

"But Professor, I can't help but think that if I was handling this wand well, none of these things would have happened."

"Rose, for a witch who has only been studying magic for a year and known about its existent for hardly longer, you are in remarkable control of this wand. As you learn more you'll find that these incidents happen even less. As it is, I don't think you have anything to be concerned about."

"Thank you Professor."

I left after that.

So I guess I know what the problem is now. Maybe that will help change something. Lily thinks it will, but she's so positive all the time about everything, I don't know whether to believe her. I guess we'll see.

**-|XXX|-**


	20. November 28th, 1972

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Tuesday, November 28th, 1972  
9:47pm  
Gryffindor Second Year Girls' Dormitory**

I think something weird is going on with Remus. He hasn't been in classes the last couple days, and he says he's sick or something, but ever since we started school last year, he's been missing a couple days every month. Whenever I ask him about it, he just says he gets sick a lot, or he has to visit his ill mother and then he changes the subject. I don't know. It's weird.

In other news, Peter doesn't hang out with us at all anymore. Unfortunately, I think he's just making James want to do more mischief. They've been playing non-step pranks on people since September, and Peter's just increased their brain power. Not good. Not for the rest of us anyway. Remus has started sitting with them in the Common Room in the evenings too, doing his homework with them and everything. Mostly they just talk, and he listens while he does his work. I mean, he's always got on well with them, even last year, but I don't see why he would want to hang out with them. I guess maybe because they're guys, and they have more in common with him or something. Although, I can't see what he could possibly have in common with those two gits. Ugh.

It's just, they're so mean to poor Sev. Sirius really isn't all that bad on his own. Although, I do feel like he's always trying to impress me or something. But anyway, it's James I can't stand. He's just so cocky and _such_ a jerk. He's always saying the meanest things to Sev and making fun of him and playing pranks on him. I feel terrible about it but I don't know what to do! Even Peter's started hexing him and teasing him.

Lily says I should just tell them to stop because Sirius would do anything I asked, but I don't see why that would be true. I _have_ told them not to be so mean to him, but Lily says I have to ask _him_ especially, make it like he'd be doing me a favour. She thinks he fancies me is why. But that's seriously ridiculous.

Anyway, I just hope they lay off Sev soon. It's really upsetting Lily and I feel terrible for him. We're not the closest friends or anything, but that doesn't mean they should treat him the way they all do.

**-|XXX|-**


	21. February 12th, 1973

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Monday, February 12th, 1973  
6:30  
Great Hall**

So I learned a new spell today. I was sitting in the library studying, and this Fourth Year boy came and sat across from me and asked me, out of the blue, if I'd ever considered going brunette. When I shook my head, he said he thought I'd look good as a brunette, and then he told me about this spell that changes the colour of your hair. And he taught it to me! So now I'm a brunette! I was excited about it, because I've always felt like my white blonde hair has attracted a lot of attention.

So I dyed my hair. And it had the _opposite_ effect. Everyone's been staring at me _all_ day. Half the Great Hall is staring at me now! I asked Lily if it really looked _that_ bad, but she swore that it looked great and she really loves it! So why is everyone staring at me?!

**-|XXX|-**


	22. April 15th, 1973

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Sunday, April 15th, 1973  
2:05pm  
Gryffindor Common Room**

We picked our Third Year subjects on Thursday and Friday. Lily and I have decided to pick up Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, but we're not doing Muggle Studies because we already know enough about Muggles. I'm pretty excited about learning all these things. It'll be a big work load (as Sirius has been pointing out all day), but it'll mean that once we get to Sixth Year, we won't be limited in our choices in what we want to do. We have to think about our futures, after all. I just know it's going to be brilliant. Unfortunately we have to suffer through being in Care of Magical Creatures with James's gang, and Ancient Runes with James and Sirius. Ugh! If they intend to muck around all year, I will have no part in it. I need to work hard, and if they get in the way of that, I'm not responsible for what may or may not happen to them.

Most days I still can't believe Peter and Remus ditched us for _James_, of all people. Well, whatever. They can have their little gang if they want. It's stupid anyway.

**-|XXX|-**


	23. May 23rd, 1973

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Wednesday, May 23rd, 1973  
4:13pm  
Gryffindor Common Room**

I'm studying. Hard. Like always. Finals are in five days and I'm afraid I'm going to fail! Lily's so prepared, but there's so much I don't know! Lily was just saying she'd heard there was a test on how to Transfigure birds into pins, but I've only ever Transfigured them into needles before, and I'm so behind in Charms. I haven't even learned the opposite of a Summoning Spell yet! I guess it's a Banishing Spell? Anyway, Lily already knows _all_ of this stuff! I can't believe how much I've slacked off this year! Anyway, back to the books.

**-|xxx|-**

**4:24pm  
Gryffindor Common Room**

Agh, those boys are so distracting! The four of them are just huddled in the corner trying to figure out a name for their club, or whatever it is. I can't believe Remus isn't studying. We have exams in _five days_ and he's not even worried about it. That's not like him at all. They're all just over there, clearly not even thinking about exams. They're going to fail and they're going to have to repeat a year. I told them as much a minute ago, but they just ignored me. Even Remus, although he did give me an appreciative smile. Or maybe it was apologetic. I don't know. I mean, Peter, at least, should be studying. God knows he needs it. He's not doing so well in Transfiguration or History of Magic. If those boys were really his friends, they'd be helping him study, not distracting him with their prank planning.

How did the four of them get so close all of a sudden anyway? James and Sirius didn't even like Peter last year, and now they're all best buds. It's so weird. And Remus doesn't seem like the type to hang out with people like James and Sirius. I mean, I thought Remus was serious about his school work, but now he's not even studying, five days before exams! And he just lets them break all the rules without even saying anything to them, and sometimes he even breaks the rules with them! I saw him come in two minutes after curfew a few nights ago! I just don't see how everything could have turned around so quickly. It's ridiculous.

Where's Lily anyway? She must be in the library with Sev. Maybe I should go find them and study there. It'll probably be quieter than here. Those boys are being so loud, laughing and causing a raucous. Ugh. I'd better go, so I can get some serious studying done.

**-|XXX|-**


	24. September 7th, 1973

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Friday, September 7th, 1973  
2:15pm  
Transfiguration**

Ugh! I'm so mad I could kill them! They've Charmed all my text books shut, so I can't open them! Professor McGonagall was furious, because I didn't have my book open, and when she called me out, it didn't even look like I was trying to open it. I'm so angry. I told her my books had been charmed, and she understood, but still, they're seriously inhibiting my learning abilities. It's only the first week of school and they're already bothering me. I don't know what's so wrong with being good at school anyway. They're always saying how nerdy I am, but I just work hard, because I don't want to be behind. It's easy for James and Sirius, they've grown up with two magical parents and they've known about magic their whole lives. They knew what was coming when we started school. There's still so much I don't know about magic, and I'm afraid that if I don't study really hard, I'll fall behind because I'm not a natural. Anyway, Lily studies just as much as I do, why don't they ever tease her about it? Ugh. It's so frustrating.

Anyway, McGonagall said I should figure out how to unCharm the books myself, or ask Professor Flitwick to teach me the counter-Charm. Speaking of, she's coming over here. Time to go.

**-|xxx|-**

**7:10pm  
Gryffindor Common Room**

Apparently, everyone heard about my books being Charmed shut today, because I literally had about ten different guys, from all Houses, come and try to fix them for me. One Sixth Year guy finally got them unstuck, but it was all a little weird. Lily just sat next to me and snickered all through dinner, while Tamara looked at me all angrily. She is _way_ too interested in boys. Doesn't she know that studying is much more important? Where will boys get her in ten years? Nowhere, that's where.

In other news, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor again this year. His name is Professor Corner. He's been good so far. I wonder what keeps happening to all our Professors.

**-|XXX|-**


	25. September 29th, 1973

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**A/N: Hi everyone.**

**FOR NEW READERS, feel free to skip the rest of my Author's Note. It doesn't really apply to you.**

**FOR OLD (read: FAITHFUL) READERS, I know this update seems to be coming out of the COMPLETE blue (if you're even still interested and reading this story), because I haven't updated in two and a half years, and only once in four and a half, really. If you did, however, go on to read this chapter, it would make absolutely no sense whatsoever to you, because I've completely rewritten the story (and I mean completely... it's not even the same story anymore, I just didn't want to lose all your lovely reviews). But please feel free to go back to the beginning and get updated on what's going on and continue reading. I love all you guys, and thanks for sticking with me, if any of you have. I appreciate it.**

**-|XXX|-**

**Saturday, September 29th, 1973  
9:49am  
Quidditch Pitch Bleachers**

I'm trying out for the Quidditch team. I'm so nervous. Just wanted to record this moment. I'm trying out for Seeker. The Seeker graduated last year and they need a new one, so I hope I can impress them. I've never really tried to catch a Snitch before. I mean, I've caught other things. I've always had pretty good hand-eye co-ordination. If I make it, I'll be the only girl on the team. Of course, having to spend more time with James and Sirius is a slight downside, but if I get to play a game I love, it's a small price to pay. I swear though, if Sirius ever hits that Bludger at me, I'll kill him.

I'd better get down there. Peter, Remus and Lily have all come to watch. Even Sev came down. And there are a lot of other people in the stands watching as well. Mostly guys that I don't know. I'm so nervous!

**-|xxx|-**

**1258  
Gryffindor Locker Room**

Oh my gosh! I got it! I'm the new Seeker!

I have to go celebrate!

**-|XXX|-**


	26. November 2nd, 1973

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Friday, November 2nd, 1973  
9:45am  
Professor McGonagall's Office**

Well, it's happened again. This is quickly becoming a start of the year ritual.

We were in Potions this time. We were _supposed_ to be making a mild Sleeping Draft, and when we'd finished, Lily came over to my cauldron to see if mine looked and smelled the same as hers, and she fainted on the spot! Poor Lily always gets caught up in these things! First, I give her donkey ears and a tail, and then she gets frozen, and now she's been knocked out. Anyway, then everyone wanted to come over and see what was going on, naturally, and they all started fainting. Professor Slughorn finally got everyone to stay back, but like, six people had already fainted by this point.

So now I'm in McGonagall's office, waiting to see what she has to say to me this time.

**-|xxx|-**

**5:39pm  
Gryffindor Common Room**

Well, Professor McGonagall just wanted to make sure I was okay. She had heard from Professor Dumbledore about my wand and all of that, and she knew I'd been upset about it before, so she just wanted to make sure I was okay. That was nice of her I guess.

**-|XXX|-**


	27. November 30th, 1973

Top Secret  
by Shealtiel  
Rated: T for sexual references, adult themes, violence and mild coarse language  
Summary: "Oak, fourteen inches, unpliant and resilient, excellent for Transfiguration with a knack for Charms. Veela hair core."

**-|XXX|-**

**Friday, November 30th, 1973  
6:42pm  
Gryffindor Third Year Girls' Dormitory**

I have had the weirdest week of my life. So tomorrow is our first trip to Hogsmeade (and I'm _crazy_ excited for it by the way) and this week, I've literally had about ten different guys come and ask me to go with them. Like, on dates! They were mostly Fourth Years, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. There was one Fifth Year Hufflepuff and a Fifth Year from Ravenclaw as well though. And then Sirius. But I'm not convinced that he didn't just ask me as a prank.

Anyway, I said no, obviously. To all of them. It was just _so weird_. I wonder why they would all want to go with me, of all people! There's so many girls that are way prettier than me! Lily, for instance. And speaking of Lily, she was upset at me for saying no to all of them, because there were a couple super cute Fourth Years that asked me. But I don't care about boys and I want to concentrate on school, not having a boyfriend!

Well, anyway, regardless, I'm really excited to go, _without_ a date.

**-|XXX|-**


End file.
